


After

by penguinlover44



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Domestic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinlover44/pseuds/penguinlover44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Please Don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tom and I were in a war. I was fighting for my life and he was fighting for control. It had never been more apparent to his fans that under the surface of that charm lay a snake. A hungry and relentless wolf that seeked out my blood for making a fool of him. It was little things at first and now, sitting with my lawyer as he sits across from me, I can see the monster I had dealt with for three years. He cracks his knuckles and leans forward towards me. 

"Darling, I hope we can reach an amiable situation, " the words slipping from his mouth like a glistening drop of poison. I refused to answer or even look at him directly. 

"Let's get this done, " I squeaked out to my lawyer. He nodded and pushed our agreement towards Tom's lawyer.  

"If you need anything further, call my office. I can tell my client is in distress, " he helped me up and out of the building. 

"I'm sorry. I had no idea he was going to be there. His counsel was supposed to tell me. "

 

I sighed. A divorce from Tom was going to be harder than anything I had ever done. I only hoped he would find a new target. 

 

Six months later. ...

 

Cynthia ran through the dark streets, her bruised body wobbling. She ran until she found the address she had been searching for. She knocked, shivering hard. 

 

I opened the door.  "You have to help me, " she said before losing consciousness. I now had to choose between leaving the blonde haired wounded angel or going back to deal with the devil. 


	2. The Little Lamb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We must decide. Help her or send her back.

I stood on my doorstep, really debating on what I wanted to do. I looked around and saw that none of my neighbors had seen this girl come to my door. She probably asked someone where I lived, it was all over the papers that Tom and I had divorced. I looked down at her again, her white dress smeared with filth. I touched her arm.

“Hey..” I gently shook her. She was not responding. I picked up the phone to Ben. I knew involving the police was a fruitless effort. I lifted her under the arms and dragged her petite frame to my couch. I covered her with a blanket and waited for Benedict to show up. About twenty minutes later, he did. His pale face told me everything I needed to know. She was Tom’s newest victim and she would not escape him, not without my help. It had taken me three years to finally break free of him. It looked like he was starting early with her. I looked to Ben.

“What do we do?”

He checked her over, looking for major injuries. When he was satisfied, he sat down in a chair opposite the couch she occupied. He rested his elbows on his knees with a deep sigh. That sigh had so many emotions attached to it: rage at Tom for doing this, exasperation at having to deal with this mess, and the deep regret of having to come back to my door. 

“You should send her back.” He said quietly, tears almost spilling out of his eyes. I stood up, outraged.

“So he can do some more? You took me back and he continued until I ended up in the hospital! Do you want that for her?”

“Would you rather he comes searching for you again? I’m trying to spare you by sacrificing her!”

I shook my head in complete disbelief. I wouldn’t give her back but I knew taking her to the authorities would be the same consequences. I had no other option that I could live with. If I handed her back to Tom, I would hate myself for it.

She would stay with me. I knew better than most the face that Tom hid from the world and I was ready to face it.


	3. Observe and Collect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our author is revealed as is the mysterious blonde girl

I looked down at the blonde girl sleeping on my couch. It had been an hour since Ben had left. I paced the hard wood floor in my bare feet, still processing the situation I found myself in. I looked at her again, seeing if I could recognize her at all. Sighing in frustration, I sat down on the chair across from her. I slowly took in her feet, dirty and cracked from running through the streets. Her calves, bearing the marks of restraints that had been tied for too long and too tightly as they laid one on top of the other. Her slim waist and breasts hidden under the small cotton gown she had probably snatched and thrown on before escaping. Last of all, I looked at her face. I could see a resemblance in us, as did Tom more than likely. Soft subtle lips, short nose, all delicate features. Even the bags under her eyes matched the ones that I usually had from sleepless nights with Tom. It was at this exact moment, the girl opened her eyes. I jumped, slightly. Quickly composing myself, I leaned forward.   
“Hello,” I said softly.   
“Hi.” She had a quiet voice as well, sitting up slowly. Her eyes darted around as if expecting Tom to appear at any moment and drag her away.   
“My name is Angie. Can I get you some water?”   
She nodded appreciatively, taking the glass from me with shaking hands.   
“What’s your name?” I asked, after she took a few sips.   
“Cynthia,”   
“Why did you come to me Cynthia?” I asked. This was the burning question; this was what I had paced from what felt like hours for an answer to.   
“I thought you could help me.” She put her head down. “I can go if you wish,” pushing the blanket off, she began to stand.   
“No, please stay. I do what to help. That’s why I brought you inside,”   
I talked with her the rest of the night, explaining my plan for her to stay with me until we figured out what to do. She had recently moved in with Tom, seeing a new side of him after a few weeks. She had seen my name on the news and had tracked my new address down, hoping to find me on better circumstances. He had been punishing her when the rope around her wrists came loose and she ran for it. She hadn’t eaten in two days and was exhausted by the time she made it to my door.   
I brought down some pillows and more blankets, explaining I would just be down the hall if she needed me. As I crawled into bed, I realized that this was far from over.


	4. Sleeping Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia and Angie discuss options

Cynthia sat on my couch, her longer legs sticking out of the loaned pair of my sweats like toothpicks. She brushed a stray piece of hair from her face, still nervous about the situation. I looked over at her, also wearing comfortable clothes, sipping some Early Grey tea. I had no idea what we were supposed to do now. We had survived the night- now what? Cynthia finally broke the silence. 

"I..I don't know how to thank you," she said softly.  "I.. don't know what to do now. I don't want him to hurt you," 

I took a deep breath. I had expected this type of response from her- I would have given the same one. I glanced up at her- her timid form, the green and yellowish bruises fading on her skin, to the bags under her eyes- she was me. I knew that we had to act. We had to do something, even if it was just sending her away to be free. I would help her just like Benedict had helped me. 

"Cynthia, you are more than welcome to stay here. I have a guest bedroom that you are more than welcome to stay in. We can talk to the police. Do you have any family you'd like to contact?" 

She shook her head. "My parents died a few years ago and I don't have any siblings. I'm alone now."  Her sad revelation made me feel even more for her.

"You aren't anymore. " I softly patted her hand.  "I really want to help you. Tom can't keep getting away with this. "  She nodded and I saw a tiny bit of fight still left in her. He hadn't beaten her or me. We would stand together and he would pay.

He took part of us when he beat us, when he raped us, when he used us.  He would pay- with his blood. His sweat. His tears.

I smiled at her. "There's someone we need to call. " 


	5. Trial by Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get even more complicated

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

My cell phone lit up with Benedict's number. He was finally calling me back. I smiled at my guest who was currently devouring the food I had set before her. I turned my back to her, walking into the living room. I finally hit the receive button.

"Ben, I'm so glad you called, " I said with a sigh of relief.

"I imagine you would darling, if I was Ben, " the air from my lungs was sucked out. **Tom**. 

"Where's Ben?" I growled at him. 

"That's hardly a way to speak to your husband, my little Ang, " 

"We're not married anymore Tom. Where is Ben?" I was not going to play his game. 

"He's perfectly fine. I asked to borrow his phone. How else could I speak to you? You have something that belongs to me. I would like to have her back and believe me that you want to return her. " 

"And why would I make her suffer with a monster like you ?" 

"Because  _Angie_ , " my name still rolled off his tongue sweetly  "I'll come after you both and I will make you pay dearly, " 

"You don't scare me anymore Tom. " 

"Cynthia is still terrified of me. I can tell from the way she bounces her leg at your kitchen table, " 

My eyes grew wide. The bastard was watching us! 


	6. Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very important phone call

" **Where are you, you fucking prick**?" I yell into the phone. 

Tom simply chuckled. "It doesn't really matter, does it  _Ang_?" He used my nickname again. 

"Why can't you leave us alone Tom? Haven't you done enough, made us suffer enough? "

"Cynthia barely gave me a chance. I was rebounding after signing your divorce papers darling. And you.. " his voice got deeper, the true target of his rage appearing,  "You will pay for taking my daughter from me, " 

"I have a stable job Tom. I have a home for her. What do you have? Wild parties, traveling all the time, mobs of fans, hotel rooms- what part of that fits into a little girl's life? Not to mention what happens when you drink, "

The tension grew as he was silent on the other end. He sighed. 

"You're right Angie. I just miss her. I miss you both. " 

"Too late, " 

"Is it? " the heavy handed threat came across loud and clear. "I'd like to talk to you both. Dinner, my place. " 

Knowing that we had no choice in seeing him, I bargined. He would have sent more.. hostile employees to collect us if we didn't play along and I wanted to keep the situation as calm as possible. 

"No. Here. I will not set foot back in that hell hole, " 

He chuckled. "Agreed. Shall we say seven?"

 


	7. A Dinner of Wild Assortment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner

_Crash_

The glass I was holding hit the ground and shattered as the door bell rang. Seven. On the dot. I huffed in frustration, flicking a stray piece of hair behind my ear. Taking my broom and dustpan out of the closet, I quickly cleaned up the glass. I heard the bell again, knowing the impatient man on the other side was getting more irritable.  I took a deep breath as I dumped the broken pieces in the trash. I opened the door, finding Tom practically  _looming_ over the door. 

"Angie, " his tone was curt but his eyes lingered over my face and body. 

"Tom. " I made no move to invite him in, just standing there, fiddling with the door knob. 

Cynthia was in the kitchen, barely functional. Her hands had been trembling all day and she was near hysterics. I had calmed her, giving her tasks to prepare for tonight. 

He leaned more inside. "Aren't you going to invite your guest inside?" Before I spoke, his long legs took two steps toward me, pushing me back. He closed the door, turning his face to smile at me. No, not smile.  _Smirk._

* * *

We sat down, all either picking up a utensil or glass. Tom cleared his throat, looking at us. I glanced over at Cynthia. 

"What do you want Tom? I don't want to play anymore games with you, " I said, hoping to end the psychological warfare against us both. 

He sighed, standing up. One hand stroked the back of the chair, his long fingers trailing the wood as if he was stroking a lover's cheek.

"An exchange. Or a compromise, " 

"No. I will not force Cynthia to go with you. And I will stop you if you try to force her, " I said, putting on a brave face. 

"Perhaps you should listen to what I have to say then. But, after dinner. Frankly, I am starving and would hate good efforts to go to waste, " he began to eat, looking up at us as he swallowed the first bite. 

"Delicious. " 

 


	8. Dashed Expectations

The dinner dragged on. I had eaten a few bites and pushed my plate away, Cynthia following my actions. Tom had finished two plates. He now sipped his wine, watching me. He stood, pushing in his chair. 

"Ladies, why don't we continue this discussion in the living room?" He said politely. I sighed, standing up. I began to walk by Tom, not liking having my back to him. And for good reason. I was a few steps in front of him when I heard the whoosh of an object coming through the air and an explosion of pain to the right side of my head. I faltered, going to my knees. I was dizzy, clutching my head. I put my hands to the floor, trying to keep the room from spinning. Another explosion of pain and I felt my face collide with my hardwood floor. My eyes closed as I slipped into unconsciousness. 

* * *

I awoke to someone calling my name. Ben was crouched by my head, gently shaking my shoulder. I groaned as the pain came flooding back. My ears were ringing as I tried to understand what he was saying. 

"Took...and..we.. no idea. . "  the garbled message sounded fuzzy, like I had cotton in my ears. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly for a moment before opening them again. The ringing began to subside a little. 

"What happened?" I asked, but the sinking feeling I had in my belly told me that I already knew. 

"He took her Ang. He kidnapped Cynthia, " 

 

 

 


	9. Remote Location and Aggression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia's POV.

Cynthia

Complete blackness. My limbs were tied, my mouth blocked with tape. I couldn’t see or hear anything. I tried to move my head around, trying to get any clues as to my location. A hard hit came across my nose and mouth, stunning me. The darkness lifted and I saw Tom’s face inches from mine. He stroked my cheek with his hand, kissing my forehead. He pulled the tape from my mouth gently, swiping his finger across my dry lips.

  
“Drink?” he asked, picking up a water bottle. I was thirsty but I had no idea if he had drugged it or not. I shook my head no, licking my lips instead. He scoffed at my attempt of bravery.

“Suit yourself,” he said as he took a sip.

  
“Where are we?” I blurted out, unable to keep the shrillness out of my voice.

  
“Now Cindy, you know I won’t tell you that. Silly question. Why don’t you try a little harder?”

  
“Why did you take me?”

  
“Hm.. well, you are my bargaining chip. That’s all you need to know,”

  
“What are you going to do with me?”

  
He did not speak for a moment, instead turning to face me. He sat on the edge of his desk, merely staring at me. I did not meet his gaze and sat as still as possible.

  
“That is up for debate. If you are a good girl, I will untie you and attempt to be civil. If not…well, you remember how I discipline bad behavior,”

He knelt down in front of me. His breath was sweet as he leaned in. “You’re going to be my good girl, aren’t you Cindy?”

He leaned even further in, our mouths almost touching. I turned my face, his lips smashing into my cheek. In an instant, the sweetness vanished and his hand grasped my hair in a tight grip. He wretched my head backward, my eyes fluttering to the ceiling and his angry face.

  
“Bad. Bad. Girl,”


	10. Burned Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We hear from Tom again and Angie comes to terms with the consequences of her actions  
> Please comment with suggestions for the interaction between Tom/Cynthia.

_He'd done it. The bastard had gotten away with it._   

No one had come to look for Cynthia, no one was questioned, no investigation. Tom's star power along with every back door deal he ever made kept him safe from any kind of persecution. I sat on my couch, feeling like a complete fool. I thought I could control what was happening. That was never the case. I had let him get access to his victim again because I was foolish enough to try and reason with a monster.

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Hello?" I picked the phone up, cradling it against my ear.

I listened to the rough voice on the other end...and with each...tortured..syllable, I realized that this was a game I was never going to win.

"Angie..." Cynthia's voice was barely audible. She sounded desperate, as if speaking was drawing everything out of her.  "Listen... don't...listen...to him..." her voice faded and I heard a cruel scoff of laughter. 

" _Angie..._ "  his soft sing-song tone was just as dangerous as screaming. "Cynthia has been a very bad girl and I thought that we should finally discuss our little agreement. "

"Tom, this is between you and I. Just let her go," I pleaded with him. I felt responsible for the suffering he was causing Cynthia.

"I can't do that Angie. I need something from you first. "

"You can see Emma any time you want. We'll work out a new custody agreement,"

"Wonderful. That's _not_ what I want," My heart sank as he paused.

The prolonged silence was ringing in my ears as I waited to hear his final demand.

Finally, my patience wore out. " **What? What do you want Tom?!** " I shouted.

He merely chuckled at my outburst and chilled me to the bone with three words.

" **I. Want. You.** "

 

* * *

My heart stopped in my chest. The air had left the room again.  _No...no...this..this isn't happening..._  

"Now, Angie, I expect you and Benjamin to have bags packed and ready to go by 8 am tomorrow morning. If you don't come, _well...._ I would hate to see what happens to poor Cynthia,"  the line went dead and I slowly lowered my hand to my side. I sat, unmoved, staring at a wood ring in the hardwood floor of my living room. I pulled my knees to my chest, laying my face on my forearm. 

"What did he say?" Ben asked in a hushed tone. I didn't open my mouth, I didn't even look at him. My hand blindly reached for his, handing him the phone. 

"8, tomorrow," my voice came out monotone, Tom had sucked the life out of me.  

I walked over to my room, opened the door and just stood for a minute. All my things, just how I wanted them. My pictures, my clothes, everything - all the freedom I had earned was about to be taken from me. I took a step into the room, shut the door behind me and laid down on top of my blankets. I stared up at the white ceiling for what felt like hours. I felt paralyzed. 

My thoughts soon turned to Cynthia. I couldn't imagine what he was doing to her. I thought about her sweet young face and how betrayed she must have felt that I had even allowed him into the house. How stupid of me. How scared she must be right now. The more I thought of her, the worse my guilt became. Tears began to spill down my cheeks, slowly at first until I was hiding my face in my pillow to stop the sound of sobs from echoing too loudly. I wept and wept until my eyes burned from the irritation. My sleeves were full of snot from me wiping my nose on them and my throat ached from the whimpers that escaped. I lay still on my bed, staring at the clock beside me, until I finally drifted to sleep. 


	11. Sickening Jazz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see what is happening to Cynthia. (Her POV)

I sat, breathing hard as Tom and I locked eyes. His other hand squeezed my cheeks, pushing my lips to pucker. With a swoop, his mouth descended on mine and his tongue swept inside. I tried to bite down but as quickly as he was there, the warmth of his mouth was gone. He closed his eyes momentarily as he savored my flavor. 

"Still so sweet, Cindy,"  He leaned down, bringing our foreheads together. I closed my eyes, trembling in fear. As I felt his hand glide down from my face to the collar of my shirt, my eyes popped open. With a grunt, he tore it in half , letting the two broken halves hang at the binds on my arms. He practically cooed in appreciation to my pale skin being exposed. 

"It is too bad that you had to be bad  _Cin_ ," he pressed his cheek to mine, whispering in my ear. His large hands groped at me as his lips nipped painfully on my neck. 

"Please...please Tom,"  I had barely finished my pathetic begging when his hand wrapped around my neck. It was a slow squeeze as he growled. I began to choke, the blood rushing to my face as I squirmed under his grip, fighting to loosen his hold.  
  


"Shut. Up. " 

Releasing, he backed away. I gasped, taking greedy gulps of air. I looked up at him as he turned his back to me. He circled his desk, opening a drawer before coming back to me. He brought his hand up and I almost screamed. He was holding a knife, his long fingertips playing with the point. 

"Now.. where should we start?" he ran the blade down my cheek as I whimpered, tears forming.  He sat on my legs, pinning me to the hard wooden chair.  "I'm open to suggestions," he chuckled at his own sick joke.  He ran the blade down my collar bone, letting it nick my skin.  I felt blood coming out of the stinging cut, trying to hold still as he continued to the other side. He bent his head forward, licking the blood up. 

"Kiss me Cindy. Kiss me and I'll consider stopping,"  his hands cupped my face.  I looked up at him, unsure of what I was feeling. Terror, Anger, Sadness, Disgust- they all rolled around inside my head like a hurricane. He pressed his lips to mine, closed his eyes and  waited for me to respond. After I did nothing, he sighed. 

"Why..why are you being so difficult?" he shook me. He would get nothing from me. He brought the blade back to my skin, cutting another slice into me. I bit my lips together, looking away. He snatched my face in his hand, turning my face back forcefully.  "We... have all night...you stupid little bitch. I'm going to cut you up like a filet and serve your fucking cold corpse to Angie when she gets here tomorrow. You better fucking kiss me right now or I will slit your throat open,"  his cold words matched the increasing pressure he was putting on the knife as it rested against my shoulder.  

I leaned forward, pecking his lips. He took hold, making the kiss go deeper as he groaned. 

_"That's it...that's my girl, Cindy,"_


	12. Choking at the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angie and Ben go to see Tom

At 7:15, a large black SUV pulled up in front of my home. I looked to Ben, my emotions having run dry last night. 

"It's time, "  I couldn't recognize my own voice, it sounded like a death rattle, scratching and clawing it's way out of my throat. 

"Are you sure? There's no other way?" Ben asked, moving closer to me. I shook my head no as a knock reverberated through the house. I took a deep breath and leaned forward to open the door. 

Two burly men stood there, moving aside for Ben and I to get into the car. Once our bags were in, we were blindfolded. I wanted to sob, I was nauseous and the terror I felt sank deep into my blood. My limbs felt like lead as the vehicle lurched forward. I closed my eyes under the soft cloth, a whimper escaping my lips as we rounded a sharp curve. 

I felt Ben take my hand and lean in closer to me. 

"I swear to God  Angie, we are getting out of this alive, "  

 

I know he meant it to be encouraging but his statement caused panic to sneak into my brain. Alive? I thought that being forced to live with Tom again would be the worst fate. I hadn't even considered murder.  

I nodded, released his hand and sat quietly the rest of our journey. 


	13. Spinal Waves

The car finally stopped, the sound of the ocean being the only clue to our location. Heavy hands grabbed me and Ben, both jumping and making surprised sounds at the roughness of our departure. Our shaky legs were guided into some type of enclosure, a house I thought to myself, as I knew Tom was hardly one for "roughing it". Ben took my hand as we were corralled into a room. The blindfolds were removed, mine taking some strands of hair when it was yanked off. Tom stood in front of us, a large mahogany desk behind him. I remembered it vividly- nights spent bent over it as he canned my bottom and upper thighs- drinking in my screams like his own fermenting wine. I shook the thoughts away, a visible chill that I hoped was only noticed by myself. 

"What do you want Tom?" I asked, keeping my voice calm as I could. He did not immediately reply, instead glaring down at Ben's hand in mine. 

"First, can I get either of you something to drink or eat?" 

The question stunned s both, looking to each other and then back at him. Shaking our heads no, he sighed and the proceeded to walk around the desk. He sat down slowly, never taking his eyes off me. It was like watching a panther or cheetah, waiting to pounce on the antelope and I was most definitely the antelope. 

"Angie, I asked you here to negotiate. I swear I will leave Cynthia alone and even compensate her for her trouble if you come back with me, I will change," he said softly. It was only an act, one I had fallen for many times before. I considered my options. 

"You are insane," Ben quickly snapped, drawing our attention. "Ang, tell him to fuck off, there's not a chance in hell she will go for that," 

Tom simply watched me. 

"Let's talk alone,"  I squeaked out. Tom's predatory smile returned as he gave a quick nod to his thug squad. Ben was shuffled out as he yelled for me to come to my senses and cursing at Tom. During the commotion, I took a few steps forward to reach the desk.  Tom closed the door behind them before coming  back to my side. Taking my hand gently, he led me to the leather couch.

"What will it take to get you back?" His hand reached out to touch my face.

I allowed the back of his fingers to brush my cheek, even allowed him to get close enough for me to smell his minty breath. I leaned in, kissing him nervously.  He immediately kissed me in response- his desperate lips clinging to mine. He pressed his chest to mine, his mouth trying to find more of my skin. His hands splayed on my shoulders to keep me close. I felt his weight move, my upper body being pushed back. I tried to protest, but his weight was on top of me. I turned my head, angry at his insistence. My left hand tried to push him away, my right slipping to the cushion beneath me. 

.  "I will never come back to you Tom. You will never change and you will always be a monster,"

My left hand grabbed the back of his neck and in one swift motion, the letter opener I had picked up was shoved it hard into his stomach.  


	14. Curtain Called

He groaned, rolling to the floor in pain. His shocked expression maimed by the excruciating wound in his abdomen. I stood up, walking over him.

"You will never understand how to change Tom. You will never be more than a bully and a psycho!" I screamed down at him, moving back as he tried to grab for one of my legs. I walked to the door, throwing it open. His goons ran in, leaving Ben unattended. I quickly grabbed a pair of keys from the table by the door and Ben's hand. We raced to a car in a blind dash, getting in and peeled out of the driveway. When we were sure we had gotten away, I pulled over to the side of the road, a blank expression on my face.

"I..I stabbed him,"

"What?!" Ben asked, turning to look at me. "Angie, are you crazy?"

"He was on top of me! What did you want me to do? How exactly were we going to get out of there?" I asked, furious that he would question my motives at a time like this.  "Look, the worst he can do is press charges. I am willing to go to jail for what I did but there is something we need to do first. I want you to take care of my daughter. "

I began to tear up, knowing I would not see her sweet face if he decided to go to the authorities. It would be his word against mine and I knew that I would be the one charged.  I looked over at Ben.

"You have to protect her from him. " I took his hand. He nodded in silence before looking at the road ahead of us. I let go of his hand and began to drive again.

We stopped at the law firm where my divorce had been handled, I walked in with my head held high. The paperwork was drawn up, signed, notarized and filed quickly.

On our way out, I again took Ben's hand. Outside the building, a police car sat waiting. Two officers with grim expressions began to approach us.

"I know what this is about officers and I am willing to come with you," the monotone in my voice apparently not convincing them as they spun me quickly around, shoving my face into the patrol car and cuffed me. I was pushed inside and driven away to the police station.

Once we arrived, I was taken to a back room and uncuffed. The door was locked and I was left alone for a moment. What could they possibly do that Tom already hadn't done? I sighed, putting my face in my hands.

The door opened and a slender figure emerged- the Captain.

"That was incredible Miss Hiddleston," he said softly.  "We have been collecting evidence on Mr. Hiddleston for quite some time. However, this latest interaction between you two was the final straw we needed to push the DA into action."

I sat shocked. "What..what are you talking about?"

"Mr. Hiddleston paid off some of my former police officers and was allowed to maintain his freedom, even when you pressed charges. After your divorce and independence, it became clear that this was going to become more than a stalking case or harassment charge for him. We began to monitor the situation silently. We did not need him running back to the UK or another country. Once you were taken, charges were filed for kidnapping, aggravated assault, among other things. He was taken a hospital and treated for the wound and he is now in custody," he finished explaining.

"What about me?" I asked, my mind immediately headed for Emma. "Or my daughter?"

"You were acting in self defense. No one can say otherwise as he has been abusive and a nuisance in your life. You will be free to go and be with your daughter," he reached out, taking my hand in a comforting manner.

"I am truly sorry I was not able to act sooner. There was a long line of corruption that had to be wiped out before I was able to help."

I slowly nodded, seeing the pain in his expression.  I softly smiled at him, a weight lifting off my shoulders. I was free. I was going to be truly free.

 

SIX MONTHS LATER

The day of the trial. I had nightmares about this day for a long time. I couldn't go, I lay in bed with Emma, watching cartoons and tried to distract myself from it.

My phone began to ring, it was Ben.

"Ang?" he asked quietly.  "They got him, guilty all the way across the board. It's over,"  his voice began to break, tears of joy unable to be hidden. 

"It's over," I repeated, smiling for the first time in months.  "Thanks Ben, we'll get together soon to celebrate. "

He agreed and we hung up.

I crawled back into bed with Emma, holding her closely. It would just be the two of us for now and that was fine with me. I had everything I needed and I was ready to start over.

 


End file.
